


Answered

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It took Gavin what seemed like a day to register that some of them were crying. It took him a mere second to see just how scared Michael looked.<br/>That look alone horrified him more than anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answered

It was so pleasantly warm when it had all happened. Such an ordinary day. Gavin had woken up and messaged Michael as he headed into work. He'd edited a video. Filmed one. He also spent his lunch with Michael. They were planning on heading for a walk once work was finished early that afternoon. Michael had insisted they didn’t spend enough time doing _‘simple shit like that’._

It made the fright even worse.

It was sort of strange how it all happened. Face down and near hysterical across the parking lot at work. Just beyond they could see a small park. It was such a horrendous juxtaposition of events. So horribly, horribly wrong and twisted. And yet none of them could have helped it.

Above, the sun seemed to burn into the back of their necks like ants under a magnifying glass. And with the distinct press of cool metal again Gavin’s neck, Gavin could not rid himself of any other image. They were all so helpless. His mind seemed to disconnect from his surroundings. All he could think of was Michael, his mind unraveling with panic. They wouldn’t be able to go on that walk now.

There had been a couple of children on the swings of that park in the distance. Only just within their vision from the parking lot when it had happened. They’d been able to run away just in time. Just as soon as they noticed that the shouting and screams weren’t just some kind of row. Just when they noticed how scared everyone had been.

The rest of them hadn’t been able to run away.

They were merely waiting. Just waiting for either the lack of pressure against their heads or the click of a gun to resonate in their ears for the last time. It took Gavin what seemed like a day to register that some of them were crying.

It took him a mere second to see just how scared Michael looked.

That look alone horrified him more than anything. That single detail caused his gut to churn, and the realisation to sink in like sand through a hour-glass. He wanted nothing more but to hold Michael, whispering reassuring words into his ear. He wondered when he’d next be able to hold Michael in his arms again. The question was cut short.

The small trickle of blood across his cheek-bone never registered when some unknown figure rammed his face into the pavement once again, demanding he keep his head down. The pain was insignificant. A minor detail to this whole ordeal. The ache in his spine from leaning so low down was nothing but a flex of skin. The cries he did hear, but they never soaked in.

Things like this were never meant to happen. Not now. Not when they’d finally made it. Gavin's head refused to completely believe it all.

He could feel himself grow cold. Whether from fright or sickness he couldn’t decide by then. He desperately tried to grasp his thoughts together, but all the while still wondered the same, unanswered thought. That single beseeching question on the tip of everyone's tongues. _Why?_

Gavin could hear a procession of footsteps coming out of the building. Though they seemed muffled, like they were boxed in. Gavin didn’t know if it was his head playing tricks. Trying to catch a glimpse, he opened his eyes that he’d never realised had been shut, but could only see the park.

A couple of swings rocked back and forth, unoccupied. The chains shone with the fading sunlight. Gavin remembered making Michael laugh once; sitting on one of those exact swings. Acting like a child just to make Michael happy. They didn’t seem so inviting anymore.

For a brief moment, he thought it had all ended. The cold press of metal at the back of his head disappeared, and a shadow drifted in front of his vision. His green eyes did not follow the figure, but instead looked straight to Michael, who had done the same. Michael’s hands clutched the warm concrete below like it was the only thing keeping him stable. Gavin smiled.

He felt his heart lurch. Even now, even in this almost fatal situation, Gavin still just wanted Michael to smile. Michael couldn’t, and didn’t dare speak, fearing the absolute worst. And yet Gavin looked so distant. Michael took in those green eyes, that messy hair, and tried to imagine that signature grin across his features. Not this fake gesture of hope. What if Michael never saw that look again?

His question was all too soon answered.

Somewhere, sirens began to pierce the humid air and the tension shifted in one fell swoop.

   _“How the fuck did they find out! Who fucking called them, huh?”_

Gavin’s expression never changed, because he had no reason for it to. And yet, he was singled out. He saw Michael’s eyes widen, and knew what was happening behind him before he even felt the presence. He’d never seen Michael cry before. Not until now.

The screeching of tires filled the terrified silence, and it then clicked for Gavin. All of this, for some equipment? A measly bit of money? His nerves didn’t allow him to be disgusted, instead screaming at him to run, to escape, to _live_.

He never once flinched as angered curses fell across his ears, all aimed solely at him. He’d never moved… He didn’t even have his phone in his pocket anymore. _Why was it him?_ The sirens grew louder still. Time pressed. Rage pulsating.

Gavin made the point of lifting his head a little further up as he heard that sickening snap of metal. Someone began sobbing to themselves. A gentle and weak _“No…no…no…”_ The mantra was cut off abruptly.

_“Hurry up! They’re nearly fucking here. Leave him!”_

The non-descript figure behind Gavin never moved away, but the gun aimed at the back of his skull retracted slightly. Questions rang through his head.

   _“Is he leaving? Why does Michael look so scared?”_

 _“Gavin…”_ Michael’s voice broke with a sob, eyes wide.

And Gavin realised.

_“I love you, Michael.”_

The gun-shot rang, crisp and clear above the sirens.

Their questions finally answered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/41981467413/answered


End file.
